


Horsin' Around

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Blackmail, Bottom Rhys, Jack blackmails Rhys into having sex with his horse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rhys loves it, Sex with a Horse, Sloppy Seconds, They have sex afterwards, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Rhys tries to prove that Jack's cheating in the horse tournaments, he discovers a little too well what Jack's secret is.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 44





	Horsin' Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfruitSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/gifts).



> For Starfruitspice!! <3

Rhys was sure Jack was cheating. There was no way he’d been able to get his horse through the course in under the record time no one had been able to beat before. There were jumps and weaves that even the best trained horse couldn’t zip through. So, Jack was either finding his own way to cheat, or he was bribing the judges. And tonight, Rhys was going to figure it out.

Jack’s ranch was ridiculously large with many horses, but his most prized was the large stallion. He was not hard to find, having the best stall in the barn. After scoping out the barn and making sure he would not wake anyone, he coaxed the horse out of his pen and fitted him with his riding gear. His truck and trailer were parked just a ways through the forest. It would be a short trot there, no problem.

He hopped onto the horse and led it outside. The riding gear was a little shorter than he was used to, but he could make it work. It was an incredible beast, easy to steer, intuitive on commands.

Rhys patted the horse’s neck. “He’s really proud of you, I can see why. He’s put a lot of work in. I still need to make sure he doesn’t have some sort of outside insurance going on that makes sure you always win.”

They had just made it into the forest when a noise spooked the horse. Rhys tried to calm it down, but it was already panicking. It reared upward, turning and running out of the forest. In an attempt to stay on, Rhys had hooked his feet in the saddle and tangled his hands in the reigns. It was not what he’d been taught to do, but here he was, holding on tight as the saddle began to slip.

As the horse ran, Rhys fell sideways. He prepared to fall, but he didn’t, instead, he slipped further under the horse. He dared not try to get loose just yet for fear of being trampled, but the horse was making an awful lot of noise. Like the horrendously loud banging the horse did when he reared up against the barn door. Rhys hissed, Jack definitely heard that, unless the man was the world’s heaviest sleeper. He knew better though, anyone sleeping on a farm with animals in their care were always waking up to strange noises.

And when a flashlight beam pointed at them, Rhys knew there was no hope for him to get out unscathed.

“What the hell?” he heard Jack say. He was quick to calm the horse, which meant he was quick to see the saddle overturned and to shine his light in Rhys’ face.

There was a hearty chuckle. “Well, well, well, trying to steal my horse, Mr. Morgan?”

Rhys scoffed. “I wasn’t stealing your stupid horse! I was just going to borrow him to do some tests to prove you’re cheating!”

He could not see the grin, but he could hear it. “How’s that working for you?”

Rhys tried to unhook his wrist, but with all his weight pulling on it, it was difficult. “Just… Just perfect!”

“Mmm,” Jack hummed. He led the horse to the barn, where he flipped the lights on and walked them back to the horse’s pen. “Here’s the thing, cupcake. Not only can I have you arrested for breaking and entering _and_ stealing my horse, but I can get you disqualified from the tournament.”

Rhys’ eyes widened.

“But, we can call it even if you do me a favor. It’ll even show you my secret to how I get this big ol’ guy working so well.”

Rhys stared at Jack, he tried to weigh his options carefully, but he was not in the right position to think clearly. “Is this some kind of sexual thing you’re wanting me to do?”

Jack grinned. “Oh yeah, pumpkin, very sexual.”

Rhys sighed. Well, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have sex with Jack. ”Just this once though, no stringing it out or anything.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t need more than once, you’ll want it on your own afterwards.”

Rhys scoffed. “I highly doubt that, but I agree, now let me go.”

“Good.” Jack left the stall.

“Hey!” Rhys called, trying to move from his spot. He could hear Jack rooting around. He came back with a tub of something and a knife. Rhys sighed in relief. He was finally going to be cut down. Only, Jack crouched under Rhys and pulled at the hem of his pants. Rhys frowned. “What are you doing?”

“What we agreed to.” Jack cut the seam along Rhys’ ass and began to carve out the pants and underwear, leaving Rhys’ ass bare. He spread Rhys’ asscheeks apart. “Are you used to big things?”

“What?”

Jack pressed a thumb to Rhys’ ass. “C’mon, Rhysie, do you have any large dildos? How big can you take it? Answer honestly.”

Rhys felt himself begin flush. “I… I can take a lot…”

“What’s your widest?”

“Widest?” Rhys was suddenly hit with the realization. His eyes widened. “You… You want…”

“How wide, princess?”

“Wide… Wider than a horse…” His cheeks were on fire now.

“Good.” Jack moved back, grabbing the tub. “You wanted to know what my secret is with Jet, well, it’s sex. Normally I have Buttstallion to sate Jet’s needs, but he’s not picky and you’re going to be hot to watch.” Jack opened the tub and slathered something onto and into Rhys’ ass.

Rhys bit his lip, swallowing a moan as Jack played with him, easing in more and more fingers until there was a sudden pressure and Rhys was stretched.

Jack whistled. “Damn, sweetness, you weren’t kiddin’. My whole fist is in here and you know I’ve got big hands.”

A whimper escaped and he hated it. He didn’t want Jack to have the knowledge that this was getting to him more than just purely physical.

“Just all of it…” Jack pulled it out with a _plop!_ and then pushed it back in. “Wow… You’re amazing, ya know that?” He worked his fist into a rhythm and it ate at Rhys’ resolve. More and more, noises slipped from his lips. Then, Jack pulled out. “That looks nice and ready. Let me get ol’ Jet here ready for ya.”

“You’re not going to untie me?”

“Hell no, this is hilarious! Oh, yeah, he’s ready! He’s getting aroused faster than normal. I guess he’s into twinks like you.”

Rhys scowled. “I’m not a twink.”

Jack scoffed. “You’re thin, cute as hell and get yourself into stupid situations. You’re a twink, princess. Alright, open up buttercup.”

Rhys gasped as Jack pressed the cock into his ass. It stretched him wide, just about as wide as Jack had been. He bit his lip, but then gasped as the horse moved, lifting up to stand on the hay bale. It began to buck, rocking into him heavily.

A loud, harsh moan escaped him. The horse bucked into him again and another lude noise left his lips.

Jack knelt down so Rhys could see the smug smirk on his face. “Hey, you’re kind of a freak, ain’t ya?”

Rhys tried to glare, but the horse moved again and it was glorious. Deciding to let go of any chance for dignity, he huffed at Jack. “Just… Just shut up and let me enjoy this!”

To his surprise, Jack actually shut up. Rhys closed his eyes and let himself be in the moment. He’d never exactly wondered what it would be like getting fucked by a horse, but now he was experiencing it and it wasn’t bad.

He moaned loudly, easily able to forget he had an audience. The horse’s strength pushed inside him very quickly. Faster and faster. He gasped, feeling a swelling inside himself that stretched him wider than he’d ever been. He let out a loud moan, a pressure hitting his insides.

Suddenly, his left wrist was free as the horse moved to stand normally. Rhys blinked as Jack finally cut him loose. His wrists were sore and had lost circulation. As he fell free, he leaned against the hay bale as Jack led his horse out. He shook his hands coaxing the blood to flow once more. His body was alight, still revving from his experience and he did not care that Jack could see that plain as day.

As his blackmailer came back, he crouched in front of Rhys. “Gotta say, pumpkin, that was hot. Like, givin’ me a ragin’ boner hot.” He gestured to his crotch. “It’s throbbing like crazy.”

Rhys grinned. “Then why don’t you fuck me already?”

Jack’s brows rose. He leaned over Rhys and gripped his hair, pulling him into a kiss. It was rough and greedy and Rhys moaned loudly, pulling Jack closer and wrapping his legs around the man’s broad hips. Jack undid his pants and pressed against Rhys.

“That’s it!” Rhys moaned loudly, throwing his head back. 

Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys’ back and hauled him onto the hay bale, giving him better access. He leaned over Rhys, those long legs now wrapped around Jack’s waist and began to plow into him.

Rhys undid his jeans, tugging them down enough to expose his dick, he gripped it, shuddering. “Fuck me, Jack!” Rhys breathed. As Jack complied he kissed Rhys, muffling him as his moans grew into shouts. Rhys ran his hand through Jack’s hair, gripping it tightly as he played with himself.

He was in absolute heaven. Jack fucked him fast and hard, gripping onto his hips, pinning him against the rough hay. His face was tucked against Rhys’ neck where he sucked and bit, huffing loudly into his skin. Rhys could feel the hay biting and dragging against his flesh with each thrust.

“Yes!” he cooed. He screamed Jack’s name and clung to the man, reaching to grope that ass. It made Jack work harder, driving both of them into orgasms. Rhys smiled at Jack, his own seed spread across his shirt. “So, do you still plan to blackmail me?”

The man grinned. “Absolutely. If you don’t visit again, I might just have to tell people how much of a dirty freak you are.”

Rhys laughed, tugging Jack by the hair to kiss him. “I think that’s a suitable arrangement.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
